The present disclosure relates generally to an agricultural implement system with a tool bar behind a wing frame.
A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors, or other work vehicles, and may cover wide swaths of soil which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the soil openings, and close the soil as the implement traverses a field. In seeders, seeds are commonly dispensed from bulk seed tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. To enhance the efficiency of planting operations, very wide swaths of soil may be covered by wings extending on either side of a central tool bar section of the implement. Generally included in the wing assemblies are tool bars, tool frames, and row units. Certain wing assemblies are configured to fold rearwardly or forwardly for transport. In such configurations, tool frames coupled to each wing tool bar may first fold upwardly for transport. The wing assemblies may then fold rearwardly or forwardly. This arrangement provides a compact profile for transport. Because the tool bars are typically disposed in front of the tool frames, the row units may be at least partially driven out of the ground, thereby reducing the efficiency of the seeding process.
In addition, certain implements are designed to tow an air cart that provides product (e.g. seeds, fertilizer, etc.) pneumatically to the implement. However, the air cart may be positioned behind the hitch assembly by a sufficient distance that enables the wing assemblies to fold rearwardly without contacting the air cart. Unfortunately, positioning the air cart a significant distance behind the hitch reduces the efficiency of the product transfer process because the lines that provide the product experience a pressure drop as they increase in length.